mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Phantom Blood
, Jonathan Joestar and his dog Danny on the cover.]] , initially referred to as , is the first story arc of the manga series ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. It spans the first 44 chapters of the series, which were collected in Vol. 1-5 of the Jump Comics tankōbon editions. Plot The story begins in Victorian England with young [[Jonathan Joestar|'Jo'nathan Jo'estar]] living at his father George's wealthy estate. Another young man, Dio Brando, is adopted by them having recently lost his father, Dario Brando, whom George falsely believed once saved him from an accident. Jonathan attempts to befriend Dio, but Dio's plan from the start is to drive Jonathan to madness and earn George's trust so that he can become the heir to the Joestar fortune. Dio violently beats Jonathan in a boxing match, turns his friends against him, steals his girlfriend Erina's first kiss, and even burns his dog Danny to death in an incinerator. Meanwhile, he gains the trust of Jonathan's father through his etiquette and manners. Seven years later Jonathan's father falls ill. Dio is very attentive and brings him his medicine every day. Jonathan is suspicious as he is certain Dio is up to no good. Jonathan discovers an old letter written by Dario Brando on his deathbed requesting Lord Joestar care for Dio. In his letter, Dario describes his symptoms, which are identical to Lord Joestar's mystery ailment. Jonathan believes that Dio must have poisoned his own father and is now trying to do the same thing to Lord Joestar. Dio discovers Jonathan with the letter and Jonathan accuses Dio of poisoning Lord Joestar. Dio decides that he must kill Jonathan before he is exposed. In order for Dio to kill Jonathan, he puts on a cursed mask that transforms its user into a vampire permanently. Fighting ensues and Jonathan is able to burn down their house with Dio inside. However, Dio survives, and takes off to plot his revenge. At this time, Jonathan meets a man called Will A. Zeppeli with a strange power called the , which is most effective against vampires. It is basically a martial arts technique that allows the user to focus bodily energy into other kinds of energy via proper breathing (they focus it into the energy of sunlight, which is effective against vampires). After teaching Jonathan how to use the Ripple they set out, along with Jonathan's good friend Robert E. O. Speedwagon, to seek out and defeat Dio. Their chase takes them to a village in Europe where most of the villagers have been turned into vampires by Dio. They fight their way to Dio; Will Zeppeli loses his life in battle on the way. Zeppeli's Ripple master, Tonpetty, and his two disciples Dire and Straizo then show up to help Jonathan and Speedwagon go on. Eventually, a fight between Dio's eye beams and Jonathan's Ripple ends with a loss for Dio, but not before Dire is killed. However, Dio has managed to tear off his own head before the Ripple's power could reach it. The head is still intact, and when Jonathan is on a cruise ship for his honeymoon with his new wife, he is ambushed by Dio. Jonathan manages to sink the ship and take Dio's head with him to the bottom of the ocean. Jonathan's young wife manages to escape, along with her unborn child. Characters ;Jonathan Joestar :The protagonist of this arc. ;George Joestar I : : is Jonathan's father. He lost his wife in a carriage accident where he met Dario Brando. After Dario's death, Dio went to live with George and Jonathan at the Joestar Estate (because George thinks Dario saved his life so he takes in Dio as thanks, when in actuality George knew all along but still took Dio in). Eight years later George had caught a disease. After Jonathan returned from Ogre Street, Dio attacked Jonathan with a knife, which George blocked and got stabbed in the back. His blood landed on Dio, who was wearing the Stone Mask at the time, and turned Dio into a vampire when he died. ;Danny : is Jonathan's pet dog and companion. Jonathan's father bought Danny — still a puppy at the time — when Jonathan was five years old. Danny was very afraid of unfamiliar places and strange people. Jonathan and Danny didn't get along for a while, which caused Danny to bite Jonathan. Jonathan, in turn, attacked Danny by throwing stones at him. One day, while swimming in a river, Jonathan started drowning and was saved by Danny, which made them the best of friends. When Dio arrived, he kneed Danny in the jaw and later put him into a box, planning to incinerate the dog. Danny was burned to death and buried in the backyard of the Joestar Estate. That night, Jonathan cried while lying awake in bed, remembering Danny's death. ;Erina Pendleton : , Aya Hisakawa (video game) : first appears as a small girl, with Jonathan rescuing her from bullies. When she appeared again, she and Jonathan was going out, and eventually they fell in love. However, after Dio seized her, kissed her, and then brutally beat her, she felt humiliated and stayed away from Jonathan for a long time. She did not appear again until after Dio's first near-defeat, when she nursed Jonathan back to health. After that, Jonathan finally defeated Dio using the Ripple. They subsequently renewed their relationship and got married. They took a ship to go on their honeymoon to America, but the voyage was cut short by the appearance of Dio. The ship went down, and Jonathan stayed behind, trying to kill Dio. Erina took an orphaned infant and escaped. Years later, she and her grandson Joseph Joestar were the last of the Joestar clan, and they traveled to New York on the invitation of Speedwagon, which sets off the events of the second story arc. ;Robert E. O. Speedwagon : : first appears as an Ogre Street thug boss attacking Jonathan, but soon realized the young man's worthiness and dedication, becoming his good friend. He helped uncover Dio's plot to poison George Joestar, and from that point onward he remained by Jonathan's side, helping in whatever way he could to defeat Dio. By the 1930s he is the head of the Speedwagon Foundation, a giant oil company, which assists the Joestar family a great deal in Series 2-6. In 1952 he dies of a heart attack at age 89. Speedwagon's first three initials are R.E.O; REO Speedwagon is the name of an American rock band of the 1970s and 80s. Speedwagon was absent in the 2007 animated movie version of the Phantom Blood story arc. ;Will A. Zeppeli : : was on a ship with a crew studying Aztec ruins when he was younger when his father put on the mask and killed everyone in the crew but his son. After this horrific event, Zeppeli travels the world in order to destroy the mask, and sees a man cure someone using the Ripple. Zeppeli is then directed to his master Tonpetty, who teaches him to use the Ripple. However, Tonpetty foresees Zeppeli's death during his training, warning him that should he complete his training or he will surely die. Zeppeli doesn't share this fact until the fight with Tarukus, where he afterwards gives his power to Jonathan, whom he trained after the Joestar's house burns down. His grandson is Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli. ;Tonpetty : , Osamu Saka (video game) :Named after Tom Petty, is a Ripple master who gave training to Zeppeli, as well as many others. Tonpetty trained the then 25-year-old Zeppeli in the ways of Ripple and eventually revealed to him that he would face a gruesome death. Nevertheless, Zeppeli continued with his training. The only other known Ripple students of Tonpetty were Dire and Straizo, who both accompanied him when they went to Dio's town. However, they did not meet with Jonathan and Speedwagon until Zeppeli had died. During the final battle between Jonathan and Dio, Dire was killed but Tonpetty and Straizo still helped kill Dio's remaining zombies. After the battle, Tonpetty was last seen at the docks (together with Straizo, Speedwagon, and others) to say farewell to Jonathan and Erina while they went on their honeymoon. Tonpetty's whereabouts after this is unknown. ;Dire : : is a Ripple user and a student of Ripple Master Tonpetty. Not much is known of his past, except that he is a good friend of Zeppeli's. He first properly introduced himself after a short match against Jonathan. Before Dio and Jonathan had their last fight, Dire fought Dio to avenge Zeppeli. However, even Dire's best attack, the Thunder Split Attack, didn't stand a chance against Dio's Freezing Attack, which completely turned his body into ice and then shattered it. Dire, now only a head, was able to use his last ounce of Ripple energy to shoot a rose into Dio's eye. For that, Dire's head was turned into ice as well and destroyed. ;Straizo : : is another of Tonpetty's followers. He aided Jonathan in the fight against Dio and his minions. However, when Santana was discovered in the 1930s during Part 2, he betrayed Speedwagon and donned one of the newly discovered Stone Masks. He explained that he had always envied Dio's strength and beauty and, as a result, desired to stop his aging process. He died after battling and losing to Joseph Joestar in New York City, overloading his own vampire body with Ripple energy. He is also the adoptive father of Lisa Lisa. He, along with Dire, were named after the band Dire Straits. ;Poco : : is a young boy who lives in the village of Windknights. He fell in with the heroes after unsuccessfully trying to steal from them. His chief contribution was crawling through a narrow hole into the room where Tarukus and Jonathan Joestar were having their "chain match", so that the door could be opened and Zeppeli could help Jonathan. Dio Brando later captured his sister and Jonathan rescued her from Doobie. He is named after the 70s rock group Poco, which was formed from ex-members of Buffalo Springfield. ;Poco's sister :Poco's unnamed sister, who was captured by Dio Brando and taken to his castle. She has rescued Poco from bullies many times in the past. ;Dario Brando : , Kōji Yada (video game) : is Dio's abusive and alcoholic father. One fateful day, Dario noticed a carriage accident and tried to steal from the corpses inside. There he met George Joestar, who thought that Dario had come to save him instead of rob him, at which point George made a debt to Dario for saving his life. He beat Dio and worked his wife to death. As Dio recounts: "My father was a bastard, he worked my mother to death!" At one point, he even made Dio sell his deceased wife's dress. Dio then went to Ogre Street and bought oriental poison from a Chinese man named Wang Chan. On his death bed, he then had Dio go to the Joestar Estate to repay the debt. After he died and before leaving, remembering his deceased father's past wrongs and wretched behaviors inflicted upon him, Dio, in hate, spat on his grave. ;Dio Brando :The antagonist of this arc. ;Wang Chan : , Kazumi Tanaka (video game) : is a mysterious apothecary who provides Dio with the poison he needs to kill George Joestar, the same kind used to kill his own father Dario years ago. Later, he gets brought back to the Joestar Estate and narrowly escapes the flames. As Wang Chan searches for the Stone Mask in the rubble, Dio emerges and turns him into his zombie servant. In that regard, he serves loyally and for a considerable time, and after Dio's penultimate defeat, he takes care of his master and gets him aboard the ship carrying Jonathan and Erina, where he meets his end. Wang Chan is named after 80s pop duo Wang Chung. ;Jack the Ripper : :A renowned serial killer in London, who later becomes one of Dio Brando's servants as a zombie. He confronted Jonathan and his group while they were on their way to the Windknights City in a cave. At first, Zeppeli fights him, overwhelming Jack with his many ripple techniques (as well as teaching Jonathan different battle tactics on how to defeat zombies). After Zeppeli deals a blow to the head with an attack, Jack attempts to escape but Jonathan pursues him, finishing him off with a Ripple overdrive. ;Bruford and Tarukus : , Nobutoshi Canna (video game) : , Daisuke Gōri (video game) : and are zombies ressurected by Dio to fight Jonathan, Zeppeli, and Speedwagon. Centuries before, they were followers of Mary Stuart, and was beheaded for attempting to rise against and kill Queen Elizabeth I. Bruford is able, as a zombie, to use his hair to attack or entangle foes using his "Danse Macabre Hair" attack. He is, despite being haunted by revenge, a noble soul, and finally Jonathan is able to awaken this nobility. When his soul returns to him, he disintegrates peacefully. Bruford gets his name from Bill Bruford, member of Anderson Bruford Wakeman Howe (ABWH), who were integral members of the 70s band Yes. Tarukus is named after the album Tarkus, by 70s progressive rock group Emerson, Lake & Palmer. ;Doobie : is a zombie who serves Dio Brando. His head is infested with snakes. Dio leaves Poco's sister to his tender mercies, but Jonathan takes care of him before he has a chance to do any real harm. Musical reference is the Doobie Brothers. ;Page, Jones, Plant, and Bornnam : , , , and are four zombies Dio conjures in an effort to defeat Straizo. They are named after Robert Plant, Jimmy Page, John Bonham, and John Paul Jones, from the band Led Zeppelin. Chapters | ISBN = 978-4-08-851126-9 | OriginalTitle = 侵略者ディオ | LicensedTitle = Dio the Invader | TranslitTitle = Shinryakusha Dio | ChapterList = * 001. * 002. * 003. * 004. * 005. * 006. * 007. * 008. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-851127-6 | OriginalTitle = 血の渇き | LicensedTitle = The Thirst for Blood | TranslitTitle = Chi no Kawaki | ChapterList = * 009. * 010. * 011. * 012. * 013. * 014. * 015. * 016. * 017. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-851128-3 | OriginalTitle = 暗黒の騎士達 | LicensedTitle = The Dark Knights | TranslitTitle = Ankoku no Kishitachi | ChapterList = * 018. * 019. * 020. * 021. * 022. * 023. * 024. * 025. * 026. * 027. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-851129-0 | OriginalTitle = 双首竜の間 | LicensedTitle = Chamber of the Two-Headed Dragon | TranslitTitle = Sōshuryū no Ma | ChapterList = * 028. * 029. * 030. * 031. * 032. * 033. * 034. * 035. * 036. * 037. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-851130-6 | OriginalTitle = 最後の波紋 | LicensedTitle = The Final Ripple | TranslitTitle = Saigo no Hamon | ChapterList = * 038. * 039. * 040. * 041. * 042. * 043. * 044. * 045. * 046. * 047. | Summary = }} Related media This arc was made into a video game for the PlayStation 2 by Bandai. An animated film version of Phantom Blood was released theatrically in Japan on February 17, 2007. References External links * ジョジョの奇妙な冒険　ファントムブラッド Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure es:Phantom Blood fr:Phantom Blood it:Phantom Blood ja:ファントムブラッド